Angra Mainyu
This page contains information about Avenger in Fate/Another. Innates Night Transfiguration *'Mana Cost:' 75 *'Health Cost:' 75 **''Teleports Avenger to the targeted location. Can only be used during the night.'' **'Range:' 700 **'Cooldown:' 3 seconds **'Upgrade:' Strengthened Night Transfiguration (Increases HP and Mana cost to 100, increases range to 1000, removes cooldown) Skills Walk of Darkness *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Increases Avenger's attack, gives Avenger a chance to stun his target for 1 second on hit and increases Avenger's mana regen.'' ***Lv 1: +8% attack, 5% chance to stun. +5 mana regen per second. ***Lv 2: +16% attack, 10% chance to stun. +10 mana regen per second. ***Lv 3: +24% attack, 15% chance to stun. +15 mana regen per second. ***Lv 4: +32% attack, 20% chance to stun. +20 mana regen per second. ***Lv 5: +40% attack, 25% chance to stun. +25 mana regen per second. **'Duration:' 8 seconds **'Cooldown:' 16 seconds Tawrich Zarich *'Mana Cost:' 200 **''Avenger uses his twin daggers to attack the opponent, dealing damage and reducing attack and movement speed. Renders the target unable to use abilities for 3 seconds.'' ***Lv 1: 50x6 damage, ''-20% attack speed for 1 second.'' ***Lv 2: 60x6 damage, ''-40% attack speed for 1.5 seconds.'' ***Lv 3: 70x6 damage, ''-60% attack speed for 2 seconds.'' ***Lv 4: 80x6 damage, ''-80% attack speed for 2.5 seconds.'' ***Lv 5: 90x6 damage, ''-100% attack speed for 3 seconds.'' **'Slow:' 50% **'Cooldown:' 12 seconds True Form: Spirit of Revenge *'Mana Cost:' 400 **''Avenger metamorphoses into his true form, gaining additional health and two new abilities while losing Walk of Darkness and Tawrich Zarich. Increases Avenger's movement and attack speed. ***Lv 1: '''300 additional health, +5% movement speed, +10% attack speed ***Lv 2: 400 additional health, +10% movement speed, +20% attack speed ***Lv 3: 500 additional health, +15% movement speed, +30% attack speed ***Lv 4: 600 additional health, +20% movement speed, +40% attack speed ***Lv 5: 700 additional health, +25% movement speed, +50% attack speed **'Duration:' 10/12/14/16/18 seconds **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Special:' **'Additional Details:' Because of the way this ability is coded, it is possible for Avenger to dodge a stun, or walk after the timer in Deathmatch mode expires by triggering this ability right before the stun hits, or right before the timer expires. Berg Avesta *'Mana Cost:' 800 **''Avenger unleashes his noble phantasm, causing enemies who hurt him to receive damage in return.'' ***Lv 1: Returns 1.00x of received damage ***Lv 2: Returns 1.25x of received damage ***Lv 3: Returns 1.50x of received damage ***Lv 4: Returns 1.75x of received damage ***Lv 5: Returns 2.00x of received damage **'Duration:' 11 seconds **'Cooldown:' 57 seconds **'Special:' Ignores B Scrolls. **'Additional Details:' Only returns damage that Avenger suffers. Take note that it is possible to trigger Avalon with this ability. Skills gained in True Form True Form: Unlimited Remains *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Avenger summons minions to do his bidding. Minions split in two after attacking eight times(the originator's timer and health is reset). Minions have a -6HP/s regeneration. If Avenger is further than 5000 range from his minion, the minion receives 2x hp regen(-12hp/s) and -50 armor. Has Creep damage and armor. ***Lv 1: '''270 HP, 2''' armor, '''28-37 damage. 200 explosive damage. ***Lv 2: 320 HP, 3''' armor, '''38-47 damage. 300 explosive damage. ***Lv 3: 370 HP, 4''' armor, '''46-55 damage. 400 explosive damage. ***Lv 4: 420 HP, 5''' armor, '''54-64 damage. 500 explosive damage. ***Lv 5: 490 HP, 6''' armor, '''60-69 damage. 600 explosive damage. **'Duration:' 30 seconds **'Cooldown:' 12 seconds **'Additional Details:' Explosive damage is considered Magical Damage, but is reduced by armor as well. Explosive damage is halved at the edges, explode has 200 AoE. Curse of Blood: Lifeswap *'Mana Cost:' 200 **''Swaps Avenger's and the target's hitpoints.'' **'Cast Range:' 150 **'Cast Time:' 0.5 seconds **'Cooldown:' 38 seconds **'Upgrade:' Enabled once Curse of Blood is purchased. Attributes Strengthened Night Transfiguration *'Stats Required:' 10 **''Removes the cooldown on Night Transfiguration, and increases its range to 1000, but increases mana and HP cost to 100.'' Dual Wielding Attack *'Stats Required:' 19 **''Gives Avenger a 40% chance to do 75 extra damage.'' Curse of Blood *'Stats Required:' 16 **''Enables Curse of Blood: Lifeswap. Revenge Mark *'''Stats Required: 13 **''Enemies who kill Avenger are inflicted with a curse, dealing 1% of their maximum HP per second for 100 seconds. Grants Avenger's team vision of the enemy for as long as Revenge Mark is in place. Can only be dispelled by death, or the end of round in Deathmatch. ***If the enemy's maximum health is above 1600, it will instantly dispel red potions that are used. ***'''If an enemy obtains more than one revenge mark, one of those marks become permanent and will not disappear. However, Avenger will not be granted sight of the enemy. ****This means that if you already have a revenge mark on you, and you kill avenger again, you will be damaged for 2% of your max HP per second indefinitely. If you then kill avenger again, you will be damaged for 3% of your max HP per second indefinitely, and so on. *****Only the most recent revenge mark may be dispelled, and any marks that have been stacked on top of each other can never be dispelled. This means that if you die after obtaining three revenge marks, the top one will be dispelled, so you will be damaged for 2% of your max HP per second when you revive. If you then die again, no revenge mark is dispelled, unless you obtain a new one. The two revenge marks that have been stacked on top of each other are considered to be permanent, and cannot be removed. ''(This is a bug, not a feature)'' Endless 4 Day Loop(Combo) *'''Activation: Cast True Form: Spirit of Revenge and Berg Avesta within 4 seconds of each other. Requires 20 in all stats. **''Avenger activates a four day loop, resetting his HP to what it was at the start of the loop every 3 seconds. Also resets the cooldowns of ALL spells and items that are in inventory every 3 seconds while this effect is active. Berg Avesta is active throughout the loop.'' **'Duration:' 12 seconds **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds